


And On The Third Night

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Tim, Kon and a chilly hotel room in Norway.





	And On The Third Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Notes: Thanks to mackenzie for the beta. Takes place before Teen Titans #13 and references Superman/Batman #7.

  
Author's notes: Notes: Thanks to mackenzie for the beta. Takes place before Teen Titans #13 and references Superman/Batman #7.  


* * *

And On The Third Night

 

 

## And On The Third Night

### by Zeelee

This time, it's Norway. Kon preferred Tokyo, which he's said quite a few times, and while he has a feeling Tim agrees with him, Robin only glares or rolls his eyes (Kon can tell, even with the mask) whenever Kon complains. 

Still, though Kon considers it practically his _job_ to complain loudly and often since it's probably against Bat-rules for Robin to complain, he's secretly thrilled by these missions that Superman and Batman have been trusting them with. He knows that Robin is probably very much used to helping Batman out (`Batman needs a Robin,' after all), but knowing that _Superman_ can depend on him still gives Kon a little thrill. 

And, hey, this mission requires that Kon get away from Smallville for a few days that aren't the weekend. Kon thinks that it doesn't get much better than skipping school to go track down monsters in Norway with his best friend. 

"So, remind me again why we couldn't go tracking monsters in Hawaii? Where it's _warm_?" 

They're in the cold, old-fashioned, _cold_ hotel room that Batman and Superman arranged for them; they've been tracking this monster/werewolf/whatever through various Norwegian villages for most of the day, and it's time to call it quits. No matter how much Robin might protest, nighttime in Norway is so bleak, dark and _freezing_ that finding the monster will just have to wait till morning. 

Tim raises an eyebrow at him, undoing the clasps on his tunic and shucking the body armor. "If there was a supernatural dangerous werewolf-monster ravaging Hawaii, I'm sure we could. As it is, we're stuck in Norway." 

Kon's already in his boxers, lounging on the other bed. "Great. We're supposed to track this wild animal killing machine in a place where it starts getting dark at _noon?_ " 

Tim smirks. "No, it starts getting _light_ at noon. The sun usually sets around four." 

"Wonderful. So we have, what, a four hour window of time during which we can go outside without literally freezing our asses off." 

"Hey, it could be worse. At least you're not stomping through snow in _tights._ " 

Kon snickers. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I don't have it that bad--I mean, at least I've never had to wear pixie boots and green scaly hot pants." 

"Hey. Those were _short_ pants, not-" 

"They were hot pants, dude. _Panties._ The only way Dick's costume could've been any worse was if those panties had been a _thong_." 

Now Tim is snickering. "Well, on certain occasions I've heard he _did_ -" 

"Oh, no, stop right _there_ dude. I _so_ don't need those images!" 

Tim laughs and gets into bed. "See you in the morning, Kon." 

"Mm. `Night, Wonder boy," says Kon, slipping under the covers of his own bed and yawning. 

Hours later and Kon is still awake, staring up at the ceiling. It figures that on what's probably the _one_ night this entire year he has insomnia, Tim is out like a light. 

Kon groans and rolls over, facing Tim's bed on the other side of the room. He's cold, it's windy, the room is making suspicious creaking noises... he's really not going to fall asleep any time soon. 

He's contemplating going on a quick midnight fly-by of Norway--just to blow off some steam--when he hears Tim. 

It's a nondescript noise, the kind anyone would make in their sleep. It's just... _weird,_ hearing it come from Tim, who seems like the type to sleep totally silent. 

Then Tim moves, tossing his head, and Kon notices his brow is furrowed. He's... _mouthing_ something, and then he moves some more, squirming about and making more noises. 

Then Tim cries out and starts _thrashing,_ and Kon almost jumps because it's... it's Tim and he's never seen him lose it like this. But Tim, far from being in control, is writhing under his sheets, whimpering and thrashing and _slamming_ himself against the bed frame. He's muttering, too, though Kon can't decipher his words. 

Jesus. Tim's really going to _hurt_ himself if he keeps this up. And, really, what are friends for? 

Kon gets up and goes over to Tim's bed, debating what to do. He knows from experience that abruptly waking up superheroes in the middle of nightmares is a really _bad_ idea, but Tim doesn't look like he's waking up or coming out of the nightmare by himself any time soon. 

He crouches down, hesitates, then gently lays a hand on Tim's shoulder. 

"Tim," he whispers. "Tim, dude, it's all right. Come out of it, man. I... have no idea what you're dreaming about, but I'm here, and nothing bad is happening, and you're kind of scaring me, dude--" Kon stops himself before he says anything even more embarrassing and just settles for stroking Tim's arm. 

It is so completely not working. Tim is thrashing around too much for Kon's comforting stroking to be at all effective, and he obviously hasn't heard a word Kon said. 

Kon scowls and reaches out with his TTK without thinking. Tim stills all over, although from the way he's struggling against Kon's hold on him, that hasn't actually done anything to help with the nightmare. 

It has, however, given Kon an idea. He lets Tim go, then reaches tentatively out again, using his TTK to kind of... _vibrate_ Tim all over. He lets it pulse through Tim's body, and hopes it's relaxing rather than painful. 

Thankfully, it works. Tim's still asleep, and he seems to be calming down. Kon keeps stroking, still using the TTK, muttering Tim's name softly and making "ssshh" noises. He feels like a total dork, but Tim has stopped moving, for the most part, and stopped making those high-pitched distressed noises, as well. 

Kon breathes a sigh of relief when Tim goes back to breathing normally, and lets go, backing away as quietly as he can. 

And shit. Tim starts whimpering again as soon as Kon lets go; apparently the nightmares come back as soon as Kon drops the TTK. 

Kon groans and goes back to stroking Tim's arm. He tries leaving two more times, but Tim goes back to moaning and thrashing every time. 

With an annoyed sigh, Kon sits down next to Tim, absently petting him, still using the TTK. And, what the hell, he might as well lie down--Tim will get out of his nightmare soon, right? And Kon can get up then... no harm in just... being comfortable... while he waits... 

* * *

Tim wakes with a start, and realizes immediately that it's two in the morning and there's a... _body_ behind him. He freezes, carefully reaching behind him--he doesn't want to disturb it immediately if it's an enemy--and... 

Oh, good, it's just Kon sleeping. 

... Wait. Kon _has_ a bed. It's over _there_ and it's empty. 

Tim frowns, twists around and pokes Kon. "Kon." 

"Mmrmph." 

He pokes harder. " _Kon._ " 

"Nnrgh--what?" Kon opens his eyes, staring blearily at Tim. 

"Mind explaining to me just why you're asleep in my bed?" 

"I'm--what?" Kon sits up, still blinking the sleep from his eyes. "...Oh. Oh _shit,_ man, I must've... I must've accidentally fallen asleep here. Sorry." 

"And you were in my bed in the first place because...?" 

"You--you were having this _nightmare,_ man, and I was just trying to calm you down, and..." Kon trails off, and then looks sharply at Tim. "Dude, what _was_ that? You were really freaking out." 

"It was... nothing." Nothing Tim can tell Kon, anyway. "Why don't you go back to you _own_ bed now." 

Kon groans and falls back down onto the bed. " _Tim,_ my bed's all the way over _there,_ and it's _cold._ " 

Tim glares. "You were dealing with the cold just fine before." 

Kon pouts and gives Tim a puppy dog look. "I am _so_ tired. But if I have to get up and get back into my bed--which is _all_ the way over _there_ \--I will _never_ fall asleep." 

Stupid puppy dog look. Tim sighs huffily and turns over. "Fine, you can sleep here, but no snoring and no hogging the bed, got it?" 

No reply; Kon's already asleep. Tim glares a little more, but, well, they _are_ in Norway, and Kon makes the bed a whole lot warmer. 

He closes his eyes, and does his best not to think about the nightmare. 

A few hours later, Tim wakes up to the sound of Kon snoring in his ear. Tim is curled up in the bottom corner of the bed, with Kon sprawling across the rest of it. 

Hmmph. So much for no snoring and not hogging the bed. 

Tim grabs his pillow and swats Kon with it. "Kon. Get up." 

Kon groans into _his_ pillow. "No." 

Tim glares and swats him again, harder this time. " _Kon._ You're hogging my _bed_ and it's the morning anyway. We have to go." 

Kon just turns over and mumbles something. 

Tim plants his foot on Kon's back and _pushes,_ sending Kon (and most of the bedsheets) off the side of the bed. "Get _up!_ " 

"Hey!" Kon glares at him over the edge of the bed. "Asshole." 

Tim just sneers at him. "I _said_ no hogging the bed, didn't I? You deserved that." He stretches and yawns, then hops out of bed. "I call first shower." 

* * *

No luck. They'd been tracking the creature for most of the day, and finally found it around ten at night, but they'd lost the fight, and the... _thing_ \--Kon thinks it's maybe some sort of cross between a vampire, zombie and werewolf--had escaped. They hadn't been able to find it again. 

Tim is in a foul mood. He obviously thinks that he should have been able to track it sooner and that they _definitely_ should not have let it escape like that. He probably takes it as a personal insult that this mission lasted longer than a day. 

Kon couldn't be happier. Okay, yeah, he's kind of sore from having that thing smash him into a cliff repeatedly, but hey, he's gotten to spend two days--and probably a third--away from Smallville, superheroing and hanging out with his best friend. 

Tim, he thinks, just doesn't value time away from high school highly enough. 

It takes Tim about twenty seconds to strip and _fall_ into his bed as soon as they get back to the motel room; he's obviously asleep as soon as he hits the pillow. Kon isn't surprised, as they've followed that stupid monster all over Norway and Tim doesn't have the advantage of invulnerability. Poor guy was probably beyond exhausted hours ago. 

Kon doesn't fall asleep so easily. Not when he keeps remembering last night, and the way Tim had thrashed and moaned, the way Tim had felt under Kon's TTK... 

Kon twists on his side to stare at Tim's sleeping form. The grim little bastard still hasn't opened up about his nightmare, even though Kon has asked him about it six or seven times at _least._

It had to be something awful. In his sleep, Tim had looked more frightened than Kon has _ever_ seen him. If Kon hadn't stopped him, Tim probably would've injured himself, the way he had been slamming himself up against the unforgiving wooden bed frame. 

Of course, looking at Tim now it's hard to believe that he had ever been so panicked and out-of-control. He's breathing evenly, his bare chest rising up and down, his face tilted towards the window. He's making these sleepy little noises now, and tossing his head a bit. 

Tossing his head quite a lot, actually. In fact, his forehead is creasing, and-- 

Oh. Oh no. Not _again._

Does Tim have this recurring nightmare every night, or is it just Norway? 

The nightmare escalates faster tonight. Tim is already twisting and crying out, his face a grimace of pain. 

Kon curses and shoves his covers off, going to Tim's side. He touches Tim's arm and reaches out with his TTK, using it the same way he did last night. "C'mon, Tim," he mutters. "Just a nightmare. Back to the land of the living, Rob..." 

He's able to calm Tim down fairly fast, and this time when he lets go, Tim doesn't go back to freaking out. Kon takes a step back and watches Tim warily, but he seems all right: breathing peacefully again, lips parted slightly (really _nice_ lips, actually, and how come he hasn't noticed that before?), one hand resting on his pillow, next to his head. 

Tim rolls over, and Kon swallows. There... there is enough room next to Tim now for Kon to lie down beside him. It almost looks as if Tim is _inviting_ him to lie down-- 

No. Kon shakes his head, frustrated at himself. The sleep deprivation must be getting to him. 

But. His bed _is_ all the way across the room. And suddenly Kon wants nothing more than to be _close_ to Tim, to be right there, to pretend that Tim would even _let_ him get that close if he were awake. 

He can always say that he accidentally fell asleep again. 

Tim's sneaky detective skills must've rubbed off a little on Kon, because he somehow manages to slip in behind Tim without waking him up. Tim's breathing kind of... shifts a little, and Kon freezes a second, but Tim hasn't woken up or anything so he figures he's all right. 

* * *

Kon is in his bed again. 

It's dark. Probably somewhere close to two, maybe three in the morning. Kon is fast asleep, his even breaths tickling Tim's neck. 

Tim swallows hard, and tries not to think about the fact that Kon is _right_ there, and he's only wearing a pair of (pretty tight) boxers, and the two of them are practically--hell, they _are_ spooning. 

Kon must've accidentally fallen asleep again. Tim thinks about waking him up again, because this hotel bed is _way_ too small for the two of them, but-- 

That nightmare. Tim closes his eyes and forces himself to breathe. He can never remember the exact details--of which he's thankful--but he can remember enough. 

The Joker. Jason. There had been a bomb and Batman couldn't get there in time-- 

But Kon had been there tonight, flying in and saving Tim's dream-self. Tim blushes, remembering what Dream-Kon had done to Dream-Tim after rescuing him. 

And really, that's just _another_ reason that Kon shouldn't be in Tim's bed right now. Tim should reach behind himself and shake Kon, wake him up, send him back to his own bed, because these cheap hotel mattresses _really_ aren't made for two people. 

He can't bring himself to wake Kon up, though. Having Kon behind him, close like this, makes Tim feel... warm. Peaceful. Calm. 

Safe. 

Tim has no idea how or why, but somehow Kon has always been able to make him feel safer than Batman ever could. 

He scoots back until every part of his backside is resting against Kon, and maneuvers and squirms until Kon is hugging his chest. 

Tim puts his hand over Kon's and closes his eyes. 

* * *

The next morning, Kon wakes up first, blinking his eyes sleepily against the sun filtering in from the window. 

And oh, shit. Apparently his arm sneaked around Tim's chest sometime in the middle of the night, and is now _hugging_ Tim to him, and... 

Christ. They're _spooning._

Kon blushes fiercely, tries to extricate his arm without waking Tim up, and fails miserably. 

Tim tenses under his arm, and turns his head to the side. "Kon?" he says, and there's only the slightest trace of sleepiness in his voice. 

"Uh. Morning." 

"Mm. Morning." 

Neither of them say anything for a few moments, then Tim twists around to face Kon. "So, I take it you accidentally fell asleep again." 

"Er. Yeah." 

Tim gives him this really _sharp_ look, and Kon sits up, avoiding his eyes. Then Tim shrugs and gets out of bed, heading for the bathroom. 

Kon lets out a deep breath and slumps. That was... really fucking embarrassing. Bad enough that he'd `accidentally' fallen asleep next to Tim again, but to wake up _hugging_ him like that, like Tim was some sort of girlfriend and they were cuddling after sex or something-- 

Kon groans. It's Norway. It has to be. It's just the shock of being sent to the middle of really- _fucking_ -cold nowhere, with no one but Tim to keep him company. It's, like, his body's instinct to search out other bodies for warmth. 

He's _not_ just suddenly perving on his best friend. Really. 

Kon groans and drags himself out of bed. 

* * *

Tim watches Kon closely all day. Possibly it's just paranoia (or stupid, giddy hope), but all the same, there have been signs: wasn't Kon's face a little red this morning, when he told Tim he'd accidentally fallen asleep again? And hasn't Kon had a little more trouble meeting Tim's eyes today than usual? And Tim thinks that he _might_ have caught Kon staring at him a couple times instead of kicking monster-werewolf butt. 

The monster-werewolf that they have yet to capture and subdue. The thing had been stronger and smarter than they expected, and though Kon had taken the brunt of the damage, Tim still has some very nasty bruises. 

But they know where the thing is hiding, now, and Tim already has a plan for subduing it. Unfortunately, the plan will have to wait until morning. 

However, _this_ plan will not. Tim feels vaguely guilty for messing with his best friend's mind, but, well--he has to know. 

It's unlikely that Kon `accidentally' fell asleep in Tim's bed two nights in a row. Tim simply wants to know just how much of an `accident' that really was. 

Tim plans it perfectly. He brushes his teeth, says goodnight to Kon, gets into bed. He breathes normally for three minutes, then allows his breaths to become longer, deeper, more even, until it sounds exactly like he's asleep. 

Tim can feel Kon watching him, feel Kon keeping himself awake to see if Tim will have nightmares again. Tim smiles to himself, and begins his act. 

He starts out small, with a few sleepy grunts, a few twitches. He hears Kon's breath change, hears the bed creak; Kon is sitting up, watching Tim sharply. 

Tim throws in some dramatics. He moans, throwing an arm over his head and twisting to lie on his back. He tosses his head and whimpers a little, squirming about under the blankets. 

He hears Kon curse and get up, and Tim thrashes more. He's really putting on an Oscar-worthy performance now, uttering little cries, swiping and clawing at the air with his hands. He might be overdoing it, but from Dick and Bruce's reports of Tim's past nightmares, Tim doubts it. 

Kon is at his side now. "Tim," he says gently, carefully laying a hand on Tim's writhing shoulder. "Tim, it's all right, you're okay, come out of it, man--" 

And then... Tim has to stop himself from gasping aloud, because Kon is using his TTK. It's like he's--like he's massaging Tim's muscles from the inside out, and it feels... 

Christ. It feels _really_ fucking good. It feels _intimate_ in a way Tim's never experienced before, and certainly not with _Kon._ Tim is suddenly grateful for the blankets, because he's already half-hard and getting harder. 

How frustrating that he was _asleep_ for this the other two nights. 

And oh, shit, Tim has probably `calmed down' sooner than he had before, because Kon has made a perplexed `huh' sound, stood up, and Tim can _feel_ him being puzzled without even looking. 

Time to act fast, then. Now or never. 

Tim makes a contented sound and deliberately rolls over, making room for Kon to slip in behind him. 

He can almost _hear_ Kon hesitating above him. Then he hears a whispered "Crap," and feels Kon lie down behind him. 

And... and Kon scoots up _right_ behind Tim, his thighs against Tim's ass, his chest against Tim's back. Tim can feel heat radiating off him, can hear Kon's slightly off-balance breaths. And then it's Tim who's having trouble breathing, because Kon's arm has snaked around Tim's shoulders and is grabbing and _holding_ Tim right up against Kon's chest. Kon's fingers are resting right below Tim's collarbone, and his breath is ruffling the hairs on Tim's neck. 

Tim can feel his heart in his throat. Kon is so _close_ behind him, even closer than he was last night, and it's different because they're both awake and Kon's right _there_ and Tim can't-- 

He has to say something. Do something. 

"Kon." His voice doesn't sound even remotely sleepy, but he can't focus enough to disguise it. 

Kon completely freezes behind him. He wasn't moving a lot to begin with, but now he's not even breathing. 

"Oh Christ." Tim feels the arm pull away from him before he can even blink. 

Tim catches Kon's wrist before the arm withdraws completely. He can hear Kon behind him make a high-pitched sound that _could_ be a whimper; Tim will have to study that more carefully. He twists around to face Kon without letting go of his wrist. 

"Jesus, Tim, I'm sorry I wasn't going to--you were just, I mean-" 

"Kon." 

Something about Tim's voice makes Kon shut up. The expression on Kon's face is almost comical: his eyes are wide and far too blue for their own good, his eyebrows are somewhere close to his hairline, and his mouth is frozen in an `O' shape. He starts breathing again, ragged, irregular breaths that Tim can feel on his neck and jaw, they're so close. Tim opens his mouth to say something, but--no words are traveling from his brain to his mouth right now. He thinks it's very possible that he has completely lost the ability to say anything but Kon's name over and over again, and... he can't really think of any reason why that's a bad thing. 

Tim brushes the inside of Kon's wrist with his thumb, and Kon makes a hissing noise, his eyes never leaving Tim's. Tim slides his hand slowly down Kon's forearm, feeling the hairs on Kon's arm brush his palm. He nestles his thumb in the pit behind Kon's elbow, stroking the soft skin there, his fingertips studying Kon's elbow. There's a tiny scar right there, possibly the only scar on Kon's entire body. Tim resists the urge to ask where Kon got it. 

Later. He'll ask later. Right now it's unimportant. 

Tim allows his hand to travel further down Kon's arm, his fingers feeling Kon's biceps and triceps, the skin slightly damp with sweat. He reaches Kon's shoulder and cups it, smoothing his hand over the rigid muscles there. His thumb dips further, down into the hollow of Kon's collarbone, and Kon makes a little moaning sound but doesn't let his eyes wander from Tim's face. 

Tim is on Kon's neck now, his fingertips exploring the veins and tendons, the spot behind Kon's jaw, that little dip where his collarbones meet. Tim thinks he could spend all day just on this neck, feeling all the skin here, feeling Kon twitch slightly under his touch. Their breathing is the loudest thing in the room, and Kon's eyes are shiny, intense and feverish that Tim wonders just how _much_ control Kon has over his heat vision. 

Tim drags his hand down the center of Kon's chest, right over his sternum. He spreads his fingers, making a hand print right over Kon's heart. Tim's hands are big for someone his size, but his hand is dwarfed in the expanse of Kon's chest. 

Tim brings his other hand up now and trails both hands downward, thumbs brushing over Kon's hardening nipples. Kon makes that interesting almost-a-whimper sound again, and Tim brushes against his nipples again, slowly circling them and scraping them with his fingernails. Kon hisses and moves almost like he wants to catch Tim's hand, but doesn't. 

Tim moves lower. He explores the contours of Kon's ribcage, making note of the spots that make Kon jump in his hands. He spends extra time on Kon's bellybutton, circling and dipping into it with one finger. 

Kon likes that: his breath hitches, and his eyelids flutter closed. Tim can feel him push against his hands, just slightly, a wordless command. Tim moves his hand to press against Kon's hip and... okay, that was definitely a whimper. 

He traces the sweeping lines of Kon's hipbones, sliding his thumbs just below the waistline of his boxers. Kon's skin gets warmer and warmer as Tim's hands travel lower, and when his fingers brush pubic hair Kon gasps and grabs Tim's wrist. 

Tim stops, unbelievably hard and breathing raggedly. Kon is _pushing_ his erection against his, and Tim really doesn't want to think about _anything_ but Kon pushing against him like that, but... 

This wasn't, actually, part of whatever hazy plan had taken shape in his head. 

"Are you--I mean... is this all right?" (And please say yes, because I'm not absolutely sure I can stop....) 

Kon answers by kissing Tim, crushing their mouths together and clutching the back of Tim's head. Something in the way his tongue pushes into Tim's mouth, in the needy little sounds Kon's making and the way his fingers have buried themselves in Tim's hair makes Tim feel dizzy, surreal, like the entire world just dropped away. Like maybe if he looked out he'd find their bed floating amongst the stars, far above the rest of the earth. 

Tim groans and shoves Kon's boxers down. His cock feels hot, heavy and slick in his hand, and Kon moans, biting Tim's lip and making him gasp and whimper, writhing in Kon's hands. 

Kon's lips are trailing over Tim's cheek now, and Tim groans softly when Kon gets to that spot behind his jaw, licking and sucking it. He squeezes Kon's cock, and is rewarded with Kon's low, gravely growl against his neck. 

Tim wants to speak, say _something,_ because Kon's hands have grabbed his hips, his ass, squeezing him and sending sparks throughout his entire body. He needs to ask Kon what this _is,_ what it _means_ because he's the worlds' second-greatest-detective and he's supposed to _know._ But the only sounds coming out of Tim's mouth are wet, gutteral moans that he didn't even know he could make. 

Forget speech, then. Tim closes his eyes and jerks Kon slowly, then faster, and forgets everything but the pressure of Kon's hands on his spine (on his ass) and the slick slap of Kon's dick in his hand. 

Kon is pumping into Tim's fist now, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. He trails his lips across Tim's collarbone, and Tim feels teeth graze his skin. Kon isn't being gentle or cautious; he's pumping and writhing like some wild animal, in turns whimpering and growling against Tim's chest, and for a second Tim can see evidence of Kon's _other_ donor-- 

Kon's mouth finds Tim's nipple, and Tim bites back a yell so hard that he tastes blood on his lip. 

Yeah. Maybe he'll just analyze Kon's genetic behavioral traits later. 

Kon grinds his cock into Tim's hand hard enough to bruise, then comes groaning against Tim's chest, spilling into Tim's hand, stomach and boxers. Then, before Tim can even _react_ Kon disappears beneath the sheets, pulling Tim's boxers down impatiently and licking his cock. 

Tim gasps and grabs the back of Kon's head. He is so--so--wet, hot, _insistent_ and Tim can feel his brain on the verge of exploding. Kon is going _down_ on him, farther than Tim previously thought possible, and when he feels his cock brush the back of Kon's throat he can't help but jerk and arch and yell, spilling into Kon's mouth. 

Kon swallows and licks Tim's cock clean before moving back up the bed, face to face with Tim. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and Tim, for once, has no idea what in the _hell_ he's supposed to say. 

Then Kon raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Y'know, Tim, you don't really seem all that sleepy for someone who just woke up." 

"Uh." Tim could say something about the Bat forcing him to be alert at all times, but his brain isn't being all that helpful at the moment. 

Kon's smirk gets bigger. "I'd mention how it's wrong to play `Boy Detective' with your best friend's _mind,_ but this kind of worked out in my favor." 

"I'm off the hook, then?" 

Kon nuzzles Tim's neck. "Mmm. You could say that." 

"We _should_ probably get some sleep. We still have to catch that monster tomorrow." 

"But _Robin,_ my bed is so far _away..._ " 

Damn the puppy dog look. Damn it to hell. "All right, fine. You can stay here, but we're going to _sleep,_ okay?" 

Kon smirks again. "Sure, Tim. Whatever you say." 

Tim rolls his eyes and turns over on his side. Kon slides his arm around him, pulling him in close, and--oooh. 

Neither of them actually managed to put their boxers back _on._

Tim thinks about protesting--it'll take a long time for him to fall asleep like _this_ \--but he can hear Kon already drifting off, and he really _does_ make the night that much warmer... 

Tim smiles to himself and snuggles closer. 

1 

Fandom:  Teen Titans   
Title:   **And On The Third Night**   
Author:   **Zeelee**   [[website]](http://h%5C)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **27k**  |  **09/06/04**   
Characters:  Kon, Tim   
Pairings:  Kon/Tim   
Summary:  Tim, Kon and a chilly hotel room in Norway.   
Notes:  Notes: Thanks to mackenzie for the beta. Takes place before Teen Titans #13 and references Superman/Batman #7.   
Disclaimer/Other:  Disclaimer: Not mine. Am poor. Don't sue.   
  



End file.
